


The April Fool

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Pesce d’aprile!»Da un ragazzo del genere, mai ti saresti aspettato una cosa simile e quasi non riesci a credere che sia stato proprio lui a farti uno scherzo del genere, certo di pessimo gusto avresti sottolineato, ma ti ha burlato completamente.





	

«Non voglio più stare con te, Atobe: sparisci dalla mia vita!»  
Il tuo cuore, Atobe, lo senti andare completamente in frantumi e quasi non riesci a credere che il tuo Tezuka possa pronunciare queste strazianti parole.  
Senti i cocci nel tuo petto dolore con una violenza micidiale, quelle parole ti stanno uccidendo con una violenza che mai avresti creduto possibile. Sono peggio di una lama tagliente, più tremende del più potente dei veleni, quella frase è la cosa più orribile che tu abbia mai udite ed stato il tuo ragazzo a pronunciarle e non l’accetti, semplicemente no!  
Sei il ragazzo più incredibile dell’universo, bello, intelligente, ricco.  
Alla Hyotei tutte le ragazze ti desiderano e gli studenti invidiato la tua forza e il carisma che nessuno di dolo potrà mai possedere: Tezuka può solo essere contendo di aver trovato qualcuno di desiderato come te, dovrebbe esserne orgoglioso e tu, Atobe, non puoi accettare che l’unica persona che ti abbia fatto fremere ti stia spezzando il cuore in questa maniera.  
“Ha un altro” La sola idea ti sembra così ridicola, perché nessuno potrà mai eguagliare la tua magnificenza.  
D’impulso lo abbracci, circondi le sue braccia attorno al suo corpo, ormai hai perso il conto di quante volte tu l’abbia stretto a te, sono talmente innumerevoli che non sei nemmeno in grado di ricordare il numero esatto in cui gli hai fatto provare il più intenso dei piaceri.  
«Tezuka non lasciarmi!» Sei così disperato che non riesci nemmeno a controllare le tue parole, ma eri pronto a tutti pur di dimostrargli quanto intensi fossero i tuoi sentimenti «Resta con me, ti amo.»  
Il suo sguardo è così serio e tu, Atobe, sei ormai completamente certo che lui non voglia assolutamente sentire ragioni: vuole lasciarti e basta!  
Le sue labbra, esatto, quelle che hai baciato con così tanto desiderio stanno per aprirsi e pronunciare un’altra frase e molto probabilmente faranno accrescere diecimila volte di più il tuo dolore.  
«Pesce d’aprile!»  
Da un ragazzo del genere, mai ti saresti aspettato una cosa simile e quasi non riesci a credere che sia stato proprio lui a farti uno scherzo del genere, certo di pessimo gusto avresti sottolineato, ma ti ha burlato completamente.  
«Mi hai proprio fregato» Le sue braccia ricambiano il tuo abbraccio e ti circondano la schiena «Non farmi più uno scherzo del genere.»  
«Scusami, Atobe, ma non ho resistito»  
Vi baciate e grazie a questo ti senti rinascere completamente, ma una parte di te non può perdonare una simile cose e saresti stato pronto a dimostrarglielo.  
“Preparati Tezuka, la mia vendetta ti spiazzerà!”


End file.
